Harold Aubrey Whitehurst
Harold Aubrey was the roommate and closet friend to new student, Andy Barclay. He was seen as a somewhat cowardly, shy, nerdish, friendly, and quiet student. He, like Andy, was bullied without mercy by Cadet Lieutenant Colonel Brett C. Shelton. Despite his disdain for his school and his being bullied Whitehurst seemed adapted or at least use to it. He was played by Dean Jacobson. And appeared in Child's Play 3. Biography Harold Aubrey Whitehurst was a cadet at Kent Military School. He's shown to be a submissive student and is often bullied by his Lt. Colonel Brett C. Shelton. He became the roommate of the new student, Andy Barclay. Andy would meet his roommate in a most unusal way. He discovered him to be tied up and gagged in his own closet, most likely by Shelton and his friends. He soon became friends with his roommate, as he helped Andy get ready for morning rounds. Whitehurst would quickly be the one to tell Andy, "Welcome to Hell", as it became clear Shelton picked Andy as someone he'd bully. It appears that Whitehurst is friends with Kristen De Silva and her friend Ivers, as both have been seen talking to him. And they are both kind to him and treat him like a person, unlike Shelton and his group. Like the rest of his new friends, Andy never told him about his past. At least the part regarding, Chucky the Killer Good Guy Doll or that the doll was really Charles Lee Ray, the Lakeshore Strangler. Nor could Andy tell them that Chucky was resurrected again and had plans to use Tyler as his new vessel. Or for that matter, that Chucky would kill the staff who got in his way. Harold would be seen alongside Andy, doing punishment by Shelton for being "out of line", apparently. Harold, never understood why Andy was getting in trouble a lot. While its obvious Andy wanted to tell Harold the truth, he knew he couldn't. No one would believe him. However, Harold would soon see what got Andy so upset during the deaths of the staff at their school. Sergeant Botnick had called on him to get ready for his regular haircut. After he left, Sergeant Botnick came upon a Good Guy Doll (Chucky) and decided for fun to give it a buzz cut. However, much to his shock, Chucky turned the tables on him and slit his throat with a razor. Harold would return to see the horrible sight and was shocked to see Chucky alive. Chucky knew Harold saw him, but obviously saw him as no real threat. Just merely said "BOO" to Harold and he fled in fear. Harold would flee back to his blue team, which was getting ready for their annual paintball war game. Andy realized that Harold had seen Chucky. Despite his pleas, Harold refused to help or speak about Chucky, most likely out of fear of what would happen. What the students didn't know, was that Chucky had switched their opposing team's paintball bullets with real ones. Eventually Andy left his camp to go and try to save Tyler again. During the search, Kristen had gotten attacked and held hostage by Chucky. He forced the blue team to come out for her, while calling the red team out as well, knowing a fight would ensue. Chucky then forced the team to exchange Kristen for Tyler. When Shelton investigates, he realizes Chucky's alive and is killed, accidentally by the red team. As the teams begin to quarrel, Tyler escapes Chucky again. Death The team leader of the red group, blamed Andy for what happened to Shelton. And as they began to fight, the group didn't realize that Chucky had thrown a grenade at the teenagers. Just after he did, he went off to catch up with Tyler. Realizing the danger, Whitehurst bravely lept on top of the grenade and sacrifices himself to save the others. Though Andy was distraught by his friend's death, he had no time to mourn. He, followed by Kristen ran off to save Tyler. Notes *It is noted that besides, Andy, Kristen's friend Ivers was the first to mourn over his death. Hinting that she may have had been his closest friend or had feelings for him. Category:Males died in the movies Category:Characters from Child's Play 3 Category:Nerdy Heroes Category:Friendly Heroes Category:Shy Heroes Category:Soldiers Category:Peaceful Heroes Category:Pure of Heart Category:Brave Heroes Category:Good Hearted Heroes Category:Fighter Category:Deceased Characters